Le Sacre Couer
by missbuffy67
Summary: Paris. The Cullen boys, plus Peter, stumble upon a dieing girl. They decide to change her and she changes their lives. Full Summary inside. A/U, some OOC. Rated M for language and because I'm paranoid. NOT SLASH!
1. A Beating Heart

Summary: While vacationing in Paris, the Cullen boys, plus Peter, stumble upon a dieing girl. All four guys are inexplicably drawn to her in a very intense way that is slightly different for each of them. They decide to change her and she changes their lives.

A/N: This story will involve all of the Cullens eventually. As well as several other well known vampires from the books. It's definitely AU. No Bella, no Jacob. And, for now, at least, the only couples are Carlisle/Esme and Peter/Charlotte. I didn't want to kill anybody off or make them cheat on their mates so I made them all single. I'll probably take a lot of liberties with these characters so, decidedly OOC. I put it under Jasper/Peter because those are the two POV I've used so far. No slash, for the foreseeable future, anyway. But I guess anything is possible. I'll warn you first if there's any lemons/limes/assorted citrus.

So, there you have it. This is my first real attempt at a fanfic, so I hope you won't be too brutal in your reviews. But I do hope you review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

* * *

**WARNING: This story is rated M for language, some violence, references to rape and references to violence against women. Please, if you are sensitive to these subjects, offended by swearing, or not legally allowed to view such material where you live, find another story to read. Mine is not for you.**

* * *

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, and scenarios are the property of Stephanie Meyer. All original characters belong to me. No copywrite infringement is intended and I make no money from this story.

* * *

Le Sacre Couer

Chapter 1: A Beating Heart

Peter POV

Paris at night. The lights, the sounds, the sights, the smells. I was glad Jasper had talked me into bringing Charlotte and meeting him and the Cullens here for a little vacation. We didn't get together that often, so it was nice to do it on neutral territory. And Paris has so much to offer.

So....why the hell are we going to a cemetery? Oh, right. Because walking around with three other dead guys wasn't enough. _Dead_ward wanted to see where a bunch of other dead guys were buried. Yea, I know, it's historic and all that bullshit. That's why I didn't pitch too much of a bitch when Eddie-boy suggested it. Besides, I kinda wanted to see if they had actually gotten rid of all the graffiti around Morrison's grave. I really hope they didn't. It gave the place character.

Guess that's why I'm hopping over a wall into a cemetery at 1a.m. At least I'm not the only one. Edward is in front of me and Jasper and Emmett are right behind me. We'd been like the four Musketeers all day. First we went to The Louvre, then The Orsay, then Notre Dame followed by Le Sacre Couer. After that, we decided that a hunt was in order. For that, we parted company.

While I love these guys like brothers, we did not share the same dietary habits. They call themselves "vegetarians". I figure that makes me a meat eater. But it's all good. I don't hold it against them for being weird.

I think I'll give Deadward a little shit for dragging us here in the middle of the night.

"So, Deadward, exactly who is in this place that couldn't wait till gates are open? Won't they still be here in the morning?"

Jasper and Emmett both chuckled at my little joke.

"Funny, Peter," he answered, rolling his eyes. "Yes, they will still be here but so will all those weirdos who come to see that drugged out, wanna-be poet, rock star's grave."

Oh, no he _didn't_!

"Dude! That is so _NOT_ cool!" Jasper hissed.

I agreed. "Man, no way did you just diss the Lizard King! Jim Morrison had more poetic genius in his little finger than all of those whiny, white-boy, Emo posers you've been listening to since the 90's put together."

He started to laugh as I landed right beside him. I was going to smack him up side his head but the smell hit me first. _Blood_. Lots of it. Then I heard it. A barely beating heart.

"What the hell?" Jasper whispered.

The four of us looked at each other for a second before we carefully made our way towards the center of the cemetery and the tantalizing scent coming from it.

JPOV

I'd never seen so much blood on the outside of a humans body before. When the smell first hit me, I hesitated, afraid I might lose control and finish what someone else had started. But, as soon as I saw her laying there among the crypts and graves, broken and bleeding out, I knew it wasn't an issue.

Beside the fact that there was almost nothing left, there was no way on God's green earth I could ever bring harm to this girl.

And I had no idea why.

The sudden, intense pull I felt toward her was disorienting. Somehow, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that I would protect her with my very existence, or walk myself into the flames if she asked me to. I was startled to realize that I was getting the exact same feelings from the other three men standing there with me. _Who is this girl? _

Edward was quickly assessing her injuries but we all knew that whatever they were, they were fatal. Her heart was barely beating and her breathing was labored. I couldn't feel any pain coming from her, only sadness and regret. She was dieing. And she knew it.

Peter broke the silence first.

"Look, we got three options here." He let out a heavy sigh before continuing. "One: we let her die in her own time. I figure that's about five minutes from now. Two: we end her suffering now. Put her out of her misery. Or three: we change her. But we gotta move fast."

She spoke then. It was barely above a whisper but it may as well have been a scream. "Please....help me. I don't....want to die. I'm....not done. So much.....left. Not yet. Please?"

"Shh, darlin'. Everything's gonna be just fine. We're here. We're gonna help you." As I tried to comfort her, I looked into her eyes. My decision was already set.

It took all of half a second for the choice to be made. The time it took for all of us to make eye contact. I'm not really sure it was even a choice.

My military training kicked in immediately and I took charge of the situation.

"Ok! Emmett! We need a van." He disappeared while I continued. "Peter, we need a place. Maybe England or Scotland." His phone vibrated before the last word was out of my mouth.

"Pixie! What took you so long? Whatcha got for me?" he said quickly into the phone.

I could hear Alice on the other end of the call. "Scotland. We have a place in the Highlands. Emmett knows where. Take a boat across the Channel. You should be there in a few hours. We'll meet you there this evening. Carlisle and Esme are flying in and will be there the following morning. Also, Peter, you were a little pessimistic with the five minutes. You've got fifteen. It'll take seven to get out of the city. _And all four of you need to do this._ Don't ask why because I don't know. Leave her shoe and the blood for the police to find. Go! Now! Meet Emmett on the other side of the woods you came in through. Hurry! And Peter! Take care of my new sister till I get there!"

"You got it, Tink. Later," he answered quickly.

Edward scooped the girl up in his arms and we took off the way we came in. Emmett had "acquired" a van and was waiting for us with the motor running. Edward laid her down gently and Peter and I each took one of her hands in ours. Seven minutes later we were outside the city.

"Pull over, Em. We need to do this now,"I told him.

"All four of us?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yep" I replied.

"Why?"

I looked to Peter, hoping he had an answer.

"Damned if I know," he said , with a shrug. "But that how it needs to go down."

Emmett moved to the back of the van and took a position at her right foot. Edward was at her left. I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I'm so sorry, darlin', but this is gonna hurt like hell. I'll do my best to take the pain away, but I'm not sure how much I can help. No matter what, though, I promise you that when it's all over, everything's gonna be better. We're gonna make it all better." I pulled away enough to look at her face again. She opened her eyes and tried to smile.

"Thank you," she breathed.

I nodded once, then bit her neck. As I did that, Peter bit the inside of her left elbow, Emmett bit the back of her right knee, and Edward got her left ankle. Then we shifted and I took her right elbow, Peter bit his side of her neck, Emmett her right ankle, and Edward her left knee. Four vampires, eight bites, and a _hell_ of a lot of venom. I hoped it made her change quickly. I didn't want her to have to burn for three whole days.

As soon as all the bites were sealed, Emmett jumped back in the drivers seat and we took off like a bat out of hell into the night.

BPOV

This trip was a dream come true. Actually, I'd never even dreamed that I'd get to spend three weeks backpacking around Europe. Even with a year and a half to plan and save and think about it, it never felt real until we stepped out of the airport in Frankfurt.

Why my brother and his wife decided to invite me along on their vacation, I'll never know. I was just so thrilled that they did.

_I wonder if I would have been so thrilled if I'd known what was to come. _

When we got to Paris, I knew there was one thing I had to do alone. I had to see Morrison's grave for myself. I don't know why it was so important to me to do this on my own. I just felt compelled to. Of course, my brother and his wife had been willing to allow me this. Neither of them understood my pull to him so it was natural for me to go by myself.

From the moment we started planning, I _**KNEW **_I had to do this, be here, see this place with my own eyes. This was an experience I _**HAD **_to have. And I had to do it alone.

_Boy, was I alone now._

It had been a great day, just hanging out with a bunch of strangers in a cemetery. As odd as it sounds, I'd found a weird sense of community, of belonging, with the ragtag group of young people who were as drawn to this place as I was. I didn't speak to anyone. I didn't need to. Everyone nodded and smiled in greeting as each new "pilgrim" arrived and found a place to be. Everyone was welcome.

It was mid-afternoon when it started to rain. After twenty minutes or so, I found that I was the only one left. I dropped a poem I'd written onto his grave and walked away. As I headed towards the gates, it started to rain in earnest. It seemed fitting, at the time. I guess it still does. I ducked inside one of the open crypts for a couple minutes to let the downpour pass. Suddenly, I felt pain. Lots of pain. In several different places. Then, the world went black.

When I opened my eyes, I didn't know where I was or how long I'd been there. I knew it was night but not much else. My body felt so weak and numb. I couldn't really move. I laid there for a while, trying to wrap my mind around what had happened, but I couldn't. Everything seemed sort of fuzzy, like I was drunk or high. Then, in a surreal moment of mental clarity, a single thought flashed across my brain:

_I'm dieing._

I don't know how I knew, I just knew. As the fuzz started to creep back over my mind, I found myself thinking about the strangest thing. An old Monty Python skit. The one about the parrot.

"_'E's passed on! This parrot is no more! He has ceased __to be! 'E's expired and gone to meet 'is maker! 'E's a stiff! Bereft of life, 'e rests in peace! If you hadn't nailed 'im to the perch 'e'd be pushing up the daisies! 'Is metabolic processes are now 'istory! 'E's off the twig! 'E's kicked the bucket, 'e's shuffled off 'is mortal coil, run down the curtain and joined the bleedin' choir invisible!!_

**THIS IS AN EX-PARROT!!"**

I smiled at that. Then other thoughts crossed my mind. I thought about my brother and how worried he must be. I thought about how sad he and my parents would be when they finally found out what happened to me. That pissed me off. They didn't deserve that kind of pain.

Then I started thinking about all the things I was going to miss. Sunrises and sunsets, the smell of the ocean and fresh cut grass, my family and my friends. And I thought about the things I'd never done, that I would never do, now. So many things left undone. I need more time. Just then, my internal musings were interrupted by a voice.

"Look, we got three options here." He sighed before continuing. "One: we let here die in her own time. I figure that's about five minutes from now. Two: we end her suffering now. Put her out of her misery. Or three: we change her. But we gotta move fast."

Help me! You have to help me! My mind screamed and my voice tried, and failed, to follow suit. "Please....help me. I don't....want to die. I'm....not done. So much.....left. Not yet. Please?"

That was all the energy I had. I had nothing left. I opened my eyes and saw an angel gazing down at me. The angel spoke then, his voice soft and warm and comforting. My angel.

"Shh, darlin'. Everything's gonna be just fine. We're here. We're gonna help you."

My angel was going to save me. I could feel it. I could see it in his eyes.

The blackness took me over again, then. I was vaguely aware of sounds, voices and movement, but couldn't get a fix on anything specific for a while. When reality did, finally, make another brief appearance, my hands were being held, gently, comfortingly. Then my angel spoke to me again, whispering in my ear.

"I'm so sorry, darlin', but this is gonna hurt like hell. I'll do my best to take the pain away, but I'm not sure how much I can help. No matter what, though, I promise you that when it's all over, everything's gonna be better. We're gonna make it all better."

I opened my eyes to see my angel's face. I smiled and said, "Thank you."

He didn't lie, my angel. The sharp, piercing pain seemed to hit me everywhere at once. Legs, arms, neck..... but it ended quickly. Just in time for me to catch fire.

Burning and burning and burning. It never ended. There was no relief. Hours, days, weeks, months...... how long could it last till there was nothing left to burn? At some point, I became aware that I wasn't alone. Someone was holding my hand, talking to me. I felt coolness on my cheek, my forehead, my arm. Every time I felt I had to scream, that I couldn't take any more, the pain would somehow lessen, ease up just enough to be bearable a bit longer. This happened again and again.

JPOV

I kept hold of her hand and offered words of encouragement when I could. Peter stayed on her other side and rubbed her arm, stroked her cheek or held his hand on her forehead. His eyes flitted back and forth between her, Edward, and myself. I could tell his mind was working overtime on something. I guess when he's ready, he'll clue the rest of us in.

I could feel her burning. It was coming over her in waves. I was trying like hell to take as much of her suffering away as I could. I doubted it was helping her at all.

"It's helping," Edward said softly.

I looked over at him, questioning him with my eyes. "You're helping her. Making it bearable. I can hear her. She knows someone is holding her hand, touching her face." He gave a slight chuckle. "She thinks you're an angel, Jasper," he said with a half smile. "She keeps calling you 'My Angel' "

I smiled darkly at that. _If she only knew. _

"Well, that won't last long. I'm sure, once she gets to know you, she'll have more colorful names for you, like I do," Peter said, looking at me with a shit-eatin' grin.

"Asshole," I said.

"That would be one of them," Peter laughed.

"Shithead," I responded.

"And there's another," he replied, with a smirk.

Emmett and Edward both chuckled quietly at our little exchange. I wondered how they were dealing with all of this. While Peter and I had changed hundreds of people between us, in our previous life, this was a first for them. Edward had seen at least some part of Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett's changes, but he'd never had to take part. And the only change Emmett had any part of was his own. I wasn't sensing any regret from either of them. Just a little shock, concern, and wonder. And just a hint of pride.

Plucking the thoughts from my mind, Edward looked up at me and said, "You two may have done this before, but not like this. This is _different_. _She's_ different."

"You're right about that," I said with a sigh. "Before, I never really thought about the outcome. I didn't give a shit. It was..... very different circumstances. I can't explain what this..... connection.... I feel to her is. But I can tell that ya'll have it too. I can feel it from all of ya."

"And I can hear it in your thoughts," Edward added. "It seems that you all..... _we_ all... are connected to her now. Maybe it's because all of our venom is coursing through her. But it seemed to start before we bit her. From that first moment we found her our thoughts have been to save, comfort, protect and take care of her. Well, except Emmett. He keeps adding in all the fun things to do with a newborn."

Emmett looked back at us and smiled broadly, causing us all to laugh."Hey, the only newborn I've ever been around was myself. I'm curious to see if she's gonna be as strong as everyone always says. Think she'll be able to take me? Wrestling, I mean?" he asked, still smiling.

Peter shook his head at Emmett's silliness. "Dude, she will hand you your ass. Mark my words. This will be a woman to be reckoned with."

I looked at Peter questioningly. "You gettin' all other-worldly and cryptic on me again, bro? What else you got locked in that head of yours, oh 'knower-of-mysterious-shit' ?"

"Well," he answered, pausing for a second. "She's definitely gonna be one bad ass vamp! And she'll bring out the best in everyone around her.'" He looked down at her, rubbing his chin in thought. "She's gonna finish what was started a long time ago. She's also gonna bring a lot of joy and happiness and love to a lot of people. Folks will just kinda gravitate toward her. And you can trust her judgment on their character, too. She'll just _know_ who to trust."

I stared at the man across from me. I'd known him over a century. Peter was truly my "brother from another mother". Yet it never ceased to floor me when he just randomly pulled this knowledge out of his ass.

"How the _HELL_ do you know all of that?" I asked him, still stunned.

Peter looked up at me, then at Edward, who was staring at him with wide eyes, then back at me. He just shrugged and answered "Damned if I know!"

Emmett snickered from the driver's seat and said "Wait. We don't even know her name but you know all this other shit about what she's gonna do?"

" I know her name," Peter said with a satisfied grin.

"So do I," Edward added with a smirk. "She talks to herself."

I looked back and forth between the two of them several times in disbelief. When neither of them said anything, I got pissed. Why wouldn't they tell us her name? Finally, I broke the silence. "Well? What is it?"

They looked at each other, both still grinning like fools. Then they looked at me and Peter said, with a laugh, "Her name is Buffy."

_**You have GOT to be kidding me!**_


	2. The Cosen One?

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, and scenarios are the property of Stephanie Meyer. All original characters belong to me. No copywrite infringement is intended and I make no money from this story.

**

* * *

**

**WARNING: This story is rated M for language, some violence, references to rape and references to violence against women. Please, if you are sensitive to these subjects, offended by swearing, or not legally allowed to view such material where you live, find another story to read. Mine is not for you.**

**

* * *

**

**Le Sacre Couer**

**Chapter 2: The Chosen One?**

* * *

**PPOV**

When we finally got to the house in Scotland, Jasper insisted on carrying Buffy inside and right on upstairs to one of the bedrooms. Then we all just sat there, watching and waiting. Edward was listening. On the outside, she was being so quiet. I don't think I'd ever seen anyone go through this without screaming. But, inside, Edward said her thoughts were all over the place.

So we watched. And waited. I took this opportunity to _really look_at the girl in front of me for the first time. Her long, curly hair was the perfect shade of natural red. Definitely not a dye job. If I had to, I'd guess she was twenty-four or twenty-five years old. And she was no "girl". She was every bit a woman. And not a small woman, either. Fairly tall, for a female. 5' 10", probably. And sturdily built. What do they call it? Statuesque? Reubenesque? Full-figured? I'd say _voluptuous_! All soft and cushy and curvy. Easy to cuddle up with.

And that's when it hit me. Literally. Something hit me then landed with a "clunk" on the floor. I looked around and spotted a small bronze bust of Robert Burns at my feet.

"_What the FUCK?!?_" I yelled, turning toward Edward.

The prick scowled and pointed his finger at me,saying "You are a married man!"

"No shit, Sherlock! I hadn't forgotten. Nor do I have any intention of forgetting. But, I'm married, not buried. There's nothing wrong with admiring a well put together woman. It's normal and natural," I snapped back at him. "Besides, you were thinking the same things. Don't even try to deny it."

"Of course he was," a tinkling, little voice chimed from the doorway. "Who wouldn't be?"

Alice danced into the room followed closely by Rosalie and my Charlotte. They all carried several shopping bags.

"Been buying out the continent again, Pixie?" I joke as my girl wrapped her arms around me in greeting. I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "Miss me, Char?"

"I always do," she answered into my chest. "When you're ready, we've got some information about your new girlfriend here. And about the bastard that attacked her. He's one sick puppy," she added with a slight shiver.

"Ok," I sighed. "But let's have that conversation in another room." I wasn't sure how much Buffy could understand of what we were saying yet, and I didn't want to upset her.

Alice took over, then, barking out orders. "All right, guys. OUT! Charlotte, you take them downstairs and fill 'em in on what we found out. Rose and I will clean her up and change her clothes."

Jasper shook his head slowly. "I'm not leaving her," he said softly.

"Jazz," Rosalie spoke for the first time, gently laying her hand on his shoulder. "Just give us a few minutes to take care of her. You don't want her to wake up like this. Let us take care of our sister, then, as soon as we're done, you can come right back. Why don't you go for a quick hunt? I know it's taking a lot out of you, helping her this way. When you come back, she'll be more comfortable and you'll be stronger. Please, Jazz. Do it for her?"

He nodded silently then stood up and walked out the bedroom door. We all followed him, save Alice and Rose, downstairs to the greatroom. As he reached the huge, wooden front door, Jasper looked over his shoulder and asked with a smile "Anybody else comin'?"

Emmett and Edward both jogged over to the door. Then all three of them turned to look at Char and me like they expected us to follow.

I chuckled and shook my head. "I, uh, yeah, think we'll pass." I looked pointedly at Jasper then added "Char and I are gonna go take care of some unfinished business in Paris." He gave me a quick nod, then out the door they went. I turned to look at my girl. "Now tell me what you know."

**JPOV**

Hunting took less than an hour. I didn't want to get too far away and I think the other guys felt the same way. Whatever this connection was we had to her, it was strong. As strong as the bonds I had to my family. It was like she was instantly part of the family. And judging from the emotions in the room when I left, Alice and Rose felt it too. Who is this woman?

Buffy. I had to laugh at the thought. How ironic is it that a human named Buffy was turning into a vampire? Carlisle was gonna love this. I'll have to ask him about this pull we all seem to have toward her. Maybe he'll have some answers.

After our hunt, Edward, Em and I decided that getting cleaned up was a good idea. We'd probably scare the hell out of the poor girl if she woke up and saw us with her blood on our clothes. She'll be skiddish enough without us adding to it.

Showered and redressed, I headed back to Buffy's room. The door was open so I knew the girls had finished with her. To Alice's credit, she'd stayed away from pink and ruffles when dressing her. Simple black jeans and teal, satin blouse with high-top Chucks to match. She was beautiful. The teal brought out the richness of her auburn red hair.

I retook my position at her side. Sitting on the bed and holding her hand, I noticed that her skin was already getting harder and more pale. Her facial features were sharpening, cheeks thinning a bit and her full lips were a little plumper and redder. I wondered if she's be pleased with the changes in her looks. No way to know till she wakes up.

When Peter and Charlotte came back, they found us all in Buffy's room. I glanced at them long enough to see that they'd changed clothes, too. I wanted to ask about their trip back to Paris, but I wasn't sure how the rest of the family would feel about it. I had a pretty good idea what Peter went back for, and I was worried the others might disapprove. Curiosity got the better of me, so I asked.

"How's everything in Paris?"

"Everything's ….as it should be. More or less," he answered, cryptically.

'Edward spoke up then. "What does 'more or less' mean?"

"Well," Peter answered, " 'more' means that her case has been solved, her attacker identified and located, and justice served." We were all looking at him at this point, so he took the time to meet each of our eyes with his before finally resting them on Buffy's face. Then he continued. " 'Less' means that now her family has to grieve for her. They're pretty torn up, right now, but at least they get some closure. Even without a body. She'll be declared dead before she wakes."

"How was justice served, Peter?" Emmett asked, his head down, looking at his hands.

"He's not in jail, if that's what you mean," Peter snapped. He took an unnecessary breath to calm himself. "I..... dealt …. with him. The police found all the evidence they needed to connect him to her murder. And several unsolved ones I might add. But when they went to arrest him, he was dead. He'd ….fallen..... down the fire escape trying to run from them. His neck was broken.

I had to do it. For her. I had to make sure that the scumbag couldn't do any more damage than he already had. I couldn't let him tear any more families apart. He'd killed at least ten other women. She was the only one he didn't rape. You know why? Cause we found her first. He was on his way back to rape her while she was dieing when we found her.

So yeah, I killed him. I broke his fuckin' neck and threw him down the fire escape as the cops were beatin' on his door. I did it for her and her family and every other woman in the city who could have been his victim. You got a problem with that, Em?"

Emmett looked him strait in the eye then, and very calmly and quietly said "No. You actually saved me from having to hunt him down myself."

**PPOV**

Once I was done spilling my guts, everything went back to the way it was before. Watching and waiting.

The good doctor and his beautiful wife got there just after eight that evening, and Esme immediately started in mothering. Carlisle was surprised to see how far along the change was and asked which of us had done the deed.

I snorted before I told him, "Actually, Doc, we all did"

He looked at me like I'd grown another appendage out of the top of my head for a second before reclaiming his cool enough to respond. "I'm sorry. I don't quite understand."

That was all it took. We, the seven of us "kids", then proceeded to regale Mom and Pop with the tale of finding our damsel in distress, rescuing said damsel, and finishing off the evil scum sucking villain who had plagued the village (minus the gory details, for Esme's sake), complete with four part harmony and full color illustrations.

Ok, well not exactly. But we did tell them everything they needed to hear, with Alice jumping in at crucial moments to tell about her visions.

"So, you all four bit her?" Carlisle asked, still trying to wrap his head around it. We nodded at him and he just shook his head then looked at Buffy again. "Well, you seem to have done a very good job. Her change is progressing very quickly. I wouldn't be surprised to she her awake in the next 24 hours. I'm very proud of you boys."

"Aw, shucks, Doc. T'wernt nuthin'," I said in my best drawl. Yeah, I'm a smart ass. But that's why they love me.

Carlisle rolled his eyes at me then smiled. "Be that as it may, Peter, I'm still very proud of all of you. And it may be time to start trying to explain things to her. As quickly as she's progressing, I wouldn't be surprised if she can hear us, even now."

"She can," Edward said while still looking at her face. "She likes the sound of our voices, even if she can't quite understand all the words yet. She likes to hear us laugh, too. That makes her feel better, less afraid." He looked at Carlisle then. "Carlisle? Can you think of any explanation for the connection, the bond, we all feel with Buffy?"

The doc thought for a minute, tapping his index finger on his chin."Well, I've never heard of a situation where a vampire had four sires. That may have a great deal to do with it. But, aside from that, it seems as though we are all deeply drawn to this woman, for whatever reason. Perhaps she has an ability, almost like a siren. It could be that she calls people to her. Unwittingly, of course." He paused a moment, thinking, then said "I'll do a bit of research and see what I can find out. I may call Eleazar and see if he's ever run across such a thing." With that, he left to retire to his study, Esme close behind him.

Shortly after their departure, Charlotte sighed next to me. Looking around, I noticed that Alice and Rose also seemed a bit restless. Suddenly, this felt way more like a funeral than it needed to. I had to do something. A plan started to form in my mind and, just as I decided to act on it, Alice let out a small gasp and looked at me.

"That's a wonderful idea, Peter! I'm sure Buffy will love it!"She practically squealed, bouncing up and down. Then her eyes glazed over for a couple seconds. A vision. When she refocused, she bounced even more."Yes! She will! Come on girls, we've got shopping to do!" Alice sang as she grabbed Rose's hand, then Charlotte's, and pulled them out the door of the bedroom.

Emmett sat by the window shaking his head. Looking at me he asked "What the hell was that all about?"

I gave a noncommittal shrug and said "They didn't need to be in here. I just thought of a way to keep them occupied for a while. And besides, Alice said that Buffy will love it."

With a smug smirk, Edward said, "She will. She was just thinking about some of that stuff before you sent the shop-a-holic on her quest."

"I know," I answered, even more smug than he was.

I stared Edward strait in the eyes, then, and told him very clearly, in my mind _"I can hear her too, Ed. And I think I'm getting flashes of you and Jasper and Emmett as well. This goes way deeper than what we thought."_

"_You can hear ME?" _Edward asked without speaking

Yeah, I could._"Yes," _I replied, mentally. _"Not continually. But when I concentrate I can. Same with Jazzman and Em. I have to think about it, but it seems to be getting easier."_

"_Shit," _was Edwards eloquent response. I had to laugh at that. Shoe's on the other foot now, ain't it, Eddie-boy?

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked, looking at me like I'd lost my marbles.

I laughed again. "I just didn't know that your proper, Victorian brother had such a colorful vocabulary, that's all."

Still looking at me like my cheese had slid off it's cracker, Emmett spoke again. Slowly. "Um, Pete? I've got pretty good hearing and I can tell you that Edward didn't say anything."

This time Ed laughed and I told him mentally to bit me.

Suddenly, Jasper let out a loud, exasperated sigh. He looked at Emmett and said, in a matter-of-fact way, "Em, their having a silent conversation. In their heads. When Edward realized that Peter could hear his thoughts now, it caught him off guard." He glanced back and forth between me and Edward before he continued. "Yes, I can hear you, too. Like Peter said, not constantly, but I hear you. Buffy I can hear all the time. Well, when she'll let me. Pretty sure she's a shield. She hears us, and she's starting to understand a lot more. She's glad we're here but feels kinda bad that we all think we have to be..... hanging around? Baby sitting? What's the word I'm looking for?"

The phrase popped into my head, from four different directions, just a millisecond before we all said it in unison...

"Sitting Shiva."

"Ok, that came from her," I said as we all laughed.

"She's got quite a sense of humor. It's dark," Edward said with a smile.

"She's a smart ass, too," Jasper added, chuckling.

"Oh, great! Another one! Just what this family needs," replied Edward in mock annoyance.

"Damn," Emmett said with a sigh. He dropped his shoulders in defeat, stating "Now I feel really left out." He looked so sad. If I weren't a guy, I'd have hugged him.

"Em, just look at Buffy and concentrate. I know it's in you somewhere. Just think about hearing her," Edward offered.

Emmett moved to the opposite side of the bed from Jasper and sat down. He took Buffy's left hand in both of his and stared at her. He closed his eyes for a few seconds then they popped open in surprise. He sat there grinning for a few more seconds then whispered "I can hear her."

Edward and I both moved closer to her bed

Jasper grinned at Emmett, asking "Well? What did you hear?"

"She knows I'm here." He glanced around at all of us, still grinning shyly. "She knows I'm holding her hand. She knows we can hear her. She said..... she said I sounded sad."

He removed one of his hands from hers and gently placed it on her cheek. "Oh, honey, I'm not sad. I was just feeling a little out of the loop is all. See, you might not know it yet, but these guys are all pretty talented. Well, maybe not Peter." We all chuckled at that, even me. "And we all know that you are pretty amazing already. I was just thinking that maybe I would be the only one who wasn't, you know, gifted. But I don't have to worry 'bout that no more. Thanks to you, now I'm special, too!"

Without warning, my head was filled with images of Steve Martin in a bath robe, with his pants around his ankles, holding a chair and thermos. Then I was hit with a scene of him in bib-overalls, running around like a fool, hollering "I've got a special purpose!"

Jasper, Emmett and I erupted with laughter. I hadn't laughed so hard in ages. I'm quite certain that, if we'd been human, we would have had tears rolling down our faces and stitches in our sides. Finally, Edward shouted above our howling "What in the world was that?"

Suddenly the room fell silent, as we all stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" he said, without a clue. "What was she showing us?"

I was trying desperately not to laugh as I answered him. "That, dear Edward, was the classic Steve Martin comedy "The Jerk". Remind me later to pick you up a copy. I think that was her way of pokin' fun at Em, here, and lightening the mood. Worked pretty good, too."

Edward just gave a "whatever" shrug. Damn, that boy needs to get out more.

We stayed like that for a few more hours, taking turns holding her hand or wiping her face with a cool cloth. Except for Jasper. He never let go of her. He was determined to take as much of her pain away as he could. And he was doing a damn fine job of it, too. We all kept talking to her, as well. Both out loud and in our minds. We explained what had happened to her and what was happening now. We told her about our family and all their talents. The others would glide in and out from time to time, adding little bits of information or offering words of encouragement.

When she'd been burning for about day and a half, Carlisle came in with a serious look on his face.

"What's up, Doc?" I asked, knowing it wasn't gonna be good news.

Carlisle clasped his hands behind his back and started pacing back and forth, looking at the ceiling. After a minute or two, he stopped in the center of the room and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I just received a very..... interesting..... phone call. From Aro."

Simultaneously, four of us thought "_Shit_".

This couldn't be good.


	3. Secrets And Lies

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, and scenarios are the property of Stephanie Meyer. All original characters belong to me. No copywrite infringement is intended and I make no money from this story.

* * *

**WARNING: This story is rated M for language, some violence, references to rape and references to violence against women. Please, if you are sensitive to these subjects, offended by swearing, or not legally allowed to view such material where you live, find another story to read. Mine is not for you.**

**

* * *

**

Le Sacre Couer

**Chapter 3: Secrets And Lies**

* * *

**AroPOV**

I wasn't prepared for this. _Why wasn't I prepared for this?_ I'd had more than 300 years to prepare for this yet, here I am, caught completely off my guard. How could I not be prepared for this?

The seer's vision had been quite clear. I knew this was coming.

Perhaps it was wishful thinking on my part to not take more stock in it. After all, who would ever think that my old friend would come to be my enemy? I could never imagine dear, kind, gentle, compassionate Carlisle becoming the only real threat to my power in our world. He lived off _animals_, for God's sake! How could he lead a rebellion against The Volturi? It just seemed preposterous.

And yet, the vision seems to be coming true. There are still a number of things that are supposed to happen before the final conflict but many things had already come to pass. This latest development was disturbing me the most, however.

The Cullen "family" had increased it's numbers. At this very moment, they are welcoming a new "daughter/sister" into their coven.

Jane had delivered the news when she returned from her assignment in Paris. She knows nothing of the seer's vision so her "mater-of-fact" presentation of the details she had was understandable. A young woman, American but completely unknown to any of the Cullens. She'd been attacked and robbed, left to bleed to death in a hidden area of a cemetery, no less. They had found her while "sight seeing" and changed her to save her. Now the entire family, as well as two nomads, were helping her to adjust to her new life. But who is this girl?

According to the vision, she is the final member of the coven. She completes the family. And she will be _VERY_ gifted. Her gifts will not only enhance the powers of this already very talented coven, they will also bring to the surface hidden talents in the others which were previously unknown.

I need to know more about her. I need to know if she is the one in the vision. Maybe.... yes! I'll call Carlisle and see what information he will give me.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number. It only rang once.

"_Hello?"_

"Carlisle, my dear, old friend. How are you?"

"_Aro. I'm very well, thank you. You are the same, I hope?"_

"Oh, yes, yes. I'm very well. Very well, indeed, old friend."

"_That's good ,Aro. I'm glad to hear it."_

"Yes, well, Carlisle, dear one, the reason I called is to congratulate you."

"_Thank you, Aro. But, what, exactly, are you congratulating me for?"_

"Why, on the newest addition to your family, of course. Dear Jane was in Paris the other day and she brought me back news of your new daughter. I assume you're going to teach her your method of feeding?"

"_Well.....yes.... Aro, if that is what she chooses. As with all of my family, the decision will be hers."_

"Oh, of course, of course! Are the rest of the family there with you? I imagine you have moved her out of the city, though, to somewhere safe in the country. With lots of animals."

"_Yes, the family is all here. And no, she isn't still in the city. We have an estate in The Highlands. She's been moved there."_

"Wonderful, wonderful! It is lovely there. Tell me, Carlisle, is she awake yet? Does she seem to have any gifts?"

"_No, Aro, she isn't awake yet. It's only been 36 hours. And as far as gifts go, I really have no way of knowing until she wakes. Even then, they may not manifest for several months, or even years. That is, if she has any at all."_

"Yes, of course, you're right, dear one. I apologize for my impatience. It's just so exciting to know that very soon your little family will have a new member. But I've taken up too much of your time already. I will let you get back to your daughter. I'll have to make arrangements to come and visit you all very soon, so that you may introduce me to her."

"_Yes, Aro. That would be...... lovely. I'm sure."_

"Well, goodbye for now, Carlisle."

"_Goodbye, Aro."_

This was not good. I cannot let this continue. Though it would truly grieve me to have to destroy the Cullens, I will _NOT_ let them threaten my position. But perhaps..... yes...... perhaps I can spare Carlisle and..... most of his family. If I can just rid myself of this girl, then the rest of them could be left in peace. Well, maybe not all of them. The nomads will have to go, of course. And the empath. Ah, if only I could convince young Edward and dear, sweet Alice to join the guard.

Now who can I send to take care of this for me? Not Jane, she'd ask too many questions. Felix is in Australia …... Ah Ha! I've got it. He will be perfect.

I left my office and went immediately to his room. He must have felt me coming for he opened the door before I had to knock.

"Lord Aro,' he greeted with a slight bow of his head. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"Ah, Demetri, my dear one. I have a very special job for you."


	4. With Arms Wide Open, Part 1

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, and scenarios are the property of Stephanie Meyer. All original characters belong to me. No copywrite infringement is intended and I make no money from this story.

* * *

**WARNING: This story is rated M for language, some violence, references to rape and references to violence against women. Please, if you are sensitive to these subjects, offended by swearing, or not legally allowed to view such material where you live, find another story to read. Mine is not for you.**

* * *

**Le Sacre Couer**

**Chapter 4: With Arms Wide Open, Part 1**

**PPOV**

After Carlisle dropped his little bomb on us, Edward was the first to speak.

"Carlisle, why would Aro be so interested in Buffy, in _US_, now? What could he possibly want?"

"Now that's the $64,000 question right there, isn't it?" I said, moving over to look out the window. "The simple answer is that ya'll are now the biggest known coven outside of Volterra. I know, I know," I said, waving off the correction I was sure was about to come from Carlisle. "I know you consider this a family, not a coven. Aro, on the other hand, probably doesn't care about the semantics. More than likely, he just sees the numbers. A relatively large group of vampires, half of whom are gifted.... that he knows about anyway...." I turned to grin at Emmett at this before I continued. "....is bound to look like a possible threat to him."

Carlisle shook his head, saying "I've always made it very clear to The Volturi that I have no need or desire for power. I just want to live a peaceful existence with the one's that I love and care for. That's all I've ever wanted," he said, emphatically.

Edward placed his hand on Carlisle's shoulder and looked at the man who was, for all intents and purposes, his father with sympathy and understanding. "We know that, Carlisle. But Peter has a point. Look at the world Aro lives in. Everyone around him is always vying for position or power. He's never had a family like ours. He doesn't understand it."

"And most people fear what they don't understand," I pointed out.

Just then, Alice came sprinting into the room, stopping in front of Carlisle. "Aro's sending someone," she said in a near panic.

The five of us all had the same question. _"WHAT?"_

"I just saw it," she continued. "He's sending someone to ….._deal_..... with Buffy. And Jasper and Peter and Charlotte."

OK, now I was pissed. Who the hell did this asshole think he was? "Wait, just one? Who?" Whoever it was would make for a nice bonfire.

She and Edward both spoke at the same time. "Demitri."

"When?" Jasper asked, without moving. His features were still twisted slightly with the pain he was siphoning off of Buffy, but his eyes were cold and calculating. Booyah!! Major Whitlock in da house!! Now we'll see how shit gets done, old school style.

"One week," Alice replied.

Without so much as a twitch, Jasper took command. "Alice, start packing. You and the other ladies. Carlisle, I think the house in the Yukon is the best place to go. There's lots of wildlife and it's remote enough that the chances of a human finding us are slim at best. Also, it's close enough to Denali that perhaps Eleazar could come and offer some insight. Not only into Buffy's possible gifts, but into Aro's reasoning. And we'll need a plane."

"Mine is still in Paris. I can have it brought to Inverness by tomorrow," I offered.

"Do it,"he told me.

I whipped out my cell and made the necessary call. While I was on the phone, Carlisle voiced his concerns.

"Son,we can't move her right now. What if she were to wake up while in the air? Can you imagine the panic she might feel?"

Jasper sighed. He was trying to keep a civil tongue in his head with his "father", but the Major wasn't used to having his orders or his strategies questioned. "I know that, Carlisle. I didn't mean to move her now. Just as soon as possible after she wakes up. I've dealt with hundreds of newborns, as you know. I have a few tricks up my sleeve to handle a rowdy one, if need be. This ain't my first rodeo." He looked at me then, with a wicked grin on his face. Yeah. I'd been on the receiving end of some of his tricks. I wanted no part of that shit again. I just grinned back at him and finished making the arrangements for my plane.

Carlisle spoke again. "Very well, Jasper. I'll defer to your expertise in the mater." He shook his head again, slowly. "I just don't understand why. Why this? Why now?"

I chanced a look at him then. He was trying so hard to get a grip on what was happening. On what the implications might be of Aro sending someone after part of his family. His brow was furrowed in concern and concentration. "No offense, Doc," I said. "But I think right now we should worry less about 'why' and worry more about 'getting the fuck outta Dodge.' "

Carlisle peered at me with a half-smile. Then he chuckled and said "You do have a way with words, Peter. I'll start making arrangements for our transportation once we get there." With that, he turned and went to his study.

In the next few hours, we ironed out the details. Alice had seen that Buffy would wake at exactly 12:15 am. Eight hours later, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rose and my Charlotte would be on a commercial flight to Vancouver,BC . While there, they would acquire vehicles and all they supplies we may need for an extended stay in the wilds of the Yukon. Twelve hours later, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and myself would escort Buffy to the airport in Inverness and fly from there to a private landing strip outside of Keno City, YT. There would be a vehicle waiting for us there.

The closer Buffy got to waking up, the easier it became for us to communicate with her. She understood now what had happened and that we were all here to look after her and help her adjust to her new life. She also knew that we would have to leave here soon after she awoke.

At 12:12, her heart started racing and everyone crowded into the room. Jasper kept a hold of her hand, but the rest of us fanned out on the other end of the room, by the door. Edward, Emmett and I took defensive positions in front of the others, just in case.

At 12:15 exactly (never bet against Alice) Buffy let out a blood curdling scream as her limbs went stiff, her body arched off the bed and she squeezed Jasper's hand. Then her heart stopped completely.

**JPOV**

The silence in the room was deafening. I couldn't even hear Buffy in my mind. Finally, after a minute or two, her grip on my hand eased a bit. Taking that as a good sign, I decided to break the silence.

"Buffy, darlin', it's ok. It's all over now. We're all here to help you. You can open your eyes whenever your ready. Don't be afraid. Ain't nobody gonna hurt ya. We all care about you. Can you let me know if you understand me, sugar?"

She choose to answer me with her mind. _"Yes. I understand, Jasper. Everyone is here, aren't they?"_

"Sure, honey. Everybody's here just waitin' on you to say hello. They're all excited to meet you," I told her. I was sending her waves of calm and contentment the whole time.

"Me?" she asked. She kept her eyes closed but used her voice this time. "They're excited to meet me?"

Everyone chuckled at that. I glanced back at my family. They were all smiling. Alice was about to bounce right out of her shoes, she was so excited. " 'Course, darlin'. We've all grown quite attached to you these last couple days. Why don't you open your eyes so you can start puttin' faces with the voices and names?"

She took a deep breath then, to steady herself. "Oh, my! What is that smell? It smells so wonderful!"

I smiled and asked "What do you smell, hun? What does it smell like?"

"Mmmmm...... it smells like......rain....and leather..... and..... honey. There's other smells too, but those are the strongest. What is it?"

Emmett laughed out loud and told her "That would be Jasper, sweetie." Of course, everyone laughed at that.

She opened her eyes, then, at looked directly at me. She studied my face for a moment then gave me a smile that, I swear, lit up the whole room. "Hi," she said, shyly.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face then. She was just too cute for words. "Hello, Buffy. It's nice to meet you, finally. Would you like to meet the rest of the family now?"

"Ok," she replied, sitting up.

She gazed at the happy faces at the end of the bed, her eyes meeting each of theirs briefly. I stood up then, still holding her hand and tasting her emotions. I sensed curiosity, wonder, awe, amusement, delight and just a twinge of the burn in her throat. I gave a gentle tug on her hand in an invitation to stand, which she did. I slowly walked her over to the rest of the family, stopping in front of Peter first.

"Buffy, this is Peter," I told her.

Recognition dawned on her face. "Hi, Peter"

"Hey, kiddo. Glad to see you up and around," he joked.

"_Yeah, you're the smart ass I've been hearing in my head, aren't you?"_ she thought.

He laughed along with Emmett, Edward and myself. Reaching out and touching the tip of her nose, he said, "Takes one to know one, kid."

By this time, Alice was just about to explode with glee. She was bouncin', bobbin' and weavin' trying to get around the guys. When I started leading Buffy to Carlisle, that was all she could stand. She squeezed herself between Peter and Carlisle with a small grunt, leg first. She looked like a foal being birthed. When she broke through, she squealed "Oh, Buffy! I'm so happy to finally meet you!" She offered her hand for Buffy to shake.

Buffy stared at Alice's hand a moment, then looked at me. I felt her uncertainty, so I gave her a little smile and said "Well, she doesn't bite, usually. Though right now she does seem to be acting like a rabid toy poodle."

Everyone chuckled at that except Alice. She glared at me for a second before turning her smile back to Buffy.

"_I'm afraid I'll hurt her. She's so tiny!"_ Buffy thought.

Emmett's smile broadened as he answered, aloud, "Don't worry, sweetie. The pixie is a lot tougher than she looks."

Buffy smiled at that and took Alice's hand, gently shaking it. "Hi, Alice. You picked my clothes, huh? Thank you."

Alice giggled. "Yes, and you're welcome. I'm so glad you like them. Well, I knew you would. I have others for you and more on the way. I found this really great store online, just until you get past this whole newborn thing. Oh! And I talked to a couple of designer friends of mine. You know, nudging them in the right direction? So I can see that coming to fruition by the spring. Also, I came across this fantastic design house in Amsterdam, of all places. Can you believe it? Anyway, I spoke to them yesterday and they said that they can do all of their designs in custom sizes and all they need are measurements. Isn't that great? So, I'll just..."

As soon as she pulled out the measuring tape, Carlisle cleared his throat and said, reproachfully, "Alice."

Alice hung her head slightly, looking up at Carlisle apologetically. "Sorry," she mouthed to him. Looking back to Buffy, she whispered "We'll do this later," and took a step back.

Seeing that this may be his only opportunity to regain some semblance of control over his _children_ and the situation, Carlisle took a cautious step toward Buffy. His reassuring countenance and calm voice did nothing to diminish his air of paternal authority.

"Buffy," he said, pulling her attention away from the fashion fairy. "I am Carlisle Cullen. I would like to welcome you to our home. Please, feel free to call me Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme." He inclined his head toward our _mother_. "She and I are the parental figures of the family."

Buffy smiled brightly at both of them for a moment before she spoke. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you. Thank you for welcoming me."

The care and love radiating off of both of my _parents_ was palpable. Esme gazed at her with motherly love and said "We're very glad to have you here, dear."

I monitored Buffy's emotions closely while the rest of the family introduced themselves. She was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed and her thirst was demanding more of her attention than before. I decided to intervene when her hand involuntarily moved to her throat and she swallowed thickly.

"Darlin',?" I asked calmly. "Is your throat burnin' a bit?"

She nodded as the realization struck her. "This is what you were talking about? You all told me I'd feel this. This is 'thirsty'. That means I should hunt, correct?"

"That's exactly what that means, hun," I confirmed, nodding back at her.

Taking that as their cue, the rest of the family began filing out of the bedroom and downstairs to the door. We exited the house and Buffy stopped to take in the surroundings. Everything was green and lush, this time of year. The ever-present Highland cloud cover meant that she would have to wait to experience the effect of the sun on our skin. But even with the clouds and the near constant mist, this was still a beautiful place. "Are you ready for your first hunt, sugar?" I asked with a smile.

She stared at the heavily forested area some 200 yards from the house, a look of concentration on her face. "So..... I'm guessing this will have nothing to do with Real Tree cammo, orange vests, guns, bows, or tree stands. Am I right?" Yeah, this woman was a smart ass, alright. She'd fit right in.

Rosalie piped up this time. "God, Peter! You're all ready rubbing off on her!"

We all laughed and Peter retorted "Oh, no! You can't pin this all on me! Buff here brings a lot of attitude to the table all on her own." Grinning, he winked at Buffy. "Don't sweat it, kiddo. It's instinct to you now. It'll happen naturally," _And so will a few other things, _he added in his mind.

I was going to question what he meant by that but thought better of it. Now was the time to take care of Buffy. I took her hand and we started to walk towards the woods, the entire family moving with us.

* * *

**A/N This chapter got to be way too much, so I broke it up a bit. As soon as I get the other part edited and refined, I'll post it as well. If anyone is actually reading this, I'd sure like to hear from you. This is my first real fanfic and I could use some feedback. Even if it sucks, just let me know. Thanks!**


	5. With Arms Wide Open, Part Doux

**A/N at Bottom**

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, and scenarios are the property of Stephanie Meyer. All original characters belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended and I make no money from this story.

**WARNING: This story is rated M for language, some violence, references to rape and references to violence against women. Please, if you are sensitive to these subjects, offended by swearing, or not legally allowed to view such material where you live, find another story to read. Mine is not for you.**

**Le Sacre Couer**

**Chapter 4: With Arms Wide Open, Part Doux**

**PPOV**

Yeah, our girl was gonna be something, all right. Taking her out hunting the first time was a trip. _**NOTHING AT ALL **_like my first hunt. Or Char's. Or Jasper's for that matter. A new newborn's first hunt usually bares a striking resemblance to feeding time in the piranha tank. This looked more like a family picnic. I was just waiting for Esme to bust out the wet-naps!

Buff was amazing, though. After just a little hesitation, and some gentle prodding from Jasper, she was off like a shot after her first "vegetarian" meal. Of course the family would want her to take up their diet. It was never even discussed. With Carlisle around, it was just automatically assumed that she would follow his example. Maybe I should take her aside later and explain that she does have options.

At that thought, Edward shot me a disapproving glare.

_Oh, calm down, Deadward. I already know she's gonna stick with animals. And she'll never fall off the wagon. _Not that she won't ever kill a human. That will happen. However, it will be justifiable and the right thing to do. Even by Edward's standards. Sort of like what went down in Paris. That pathetic excuse for a human had it coming. He got what he deserved. And I will never feel even an instant of regret or remorse for ridding the earth of him. When the time comes, it will be the same way for Buffy. Actually, her decision to act will be even easier. But that's a conversation for another day.

As a show of solidarity and support, I decided that I would hunt too and show Buff that we were all in this together.

Big. Fucking. Mistake.

It wasn't bad enough that I was reduced to drinking animal blood. Nooooooo! Fate had to bitch-slap me even more! The only real game to be had in the Scottish Highlands was red deer.

Deer.

Herbivores.

Yuck!

Nasty shit. Carnivores weren't half bad. I could get used to them. Maybe. Still, I felt bad that our girl's first meal in her new life had to be something that tasted like grass and dirt and forest gunk. Thankfully, she wouldn't have to settle for this much longer. In just around 24 hours, we'd be in the wilds of the Yukon Territory, where carnivores were plentiful. And in a few months, she'd be able to venture farther afield in search of a more varied diet. For today, all she needed was to put the fire in her throat out as efficiently as possible. The deer would do.

**BPOV**

I drank a deer. Well, five of them, actually, but who's counting? The fact remains that I drank blood from an animal.

Ted Nugent would be proud.

As for me, well, I'm not really sure what I'm feeling at the moment. While my boys had explained everything they could think of to me as I burned in hell for nearly three days, hearing about it and experiencing it were two VERY different things.

_My boys._

That thought seemed both so wrong and so right on so many levels. First of all, they weren't really boys. Jasper, Edward and Peter had all been around over a hundred years and Emmett for more than 90.

Physically, Peter was the only one who was older than me. Then again, as with any group of "twenty-something" guys, when you get them together, they may as well be twelve year old's.

Secondly, none of them _belong_ to me. Peter is Charlotte's all the way. And, even though the other three were unattached, well, let's just say that if the four way-too-beautiful-for-words women of this group were any indication, the female segment of the vampire population has been given more than it's fair share of drop-dead gorgeous. Me, on the other hand... not so much.

But, in some strange way, they are mine. And I'm theirs.

I can't explain it, but I can feel it. It's a lot like the connection I had with my brothers friends or the guys at work. They may have been dating or married or whatever, but they were still mine. I never interfered with their relationships, never offered advise unless asked. We would hang out, party, play games.... whatever. It was fun and light-hearted. However, when one of them needed to get serious, to talk about stuff, emotional stuff, 99 times out of a hundred I was the one they talked to. No guy wants to spill his emotional guts to another guy. And I'm a good listener. As an added bonus, if the issue involved a female, I could offer the chick perspective.

I guess I was kinda the Dr. Phil of the group. Even the girlfriends and wives would come to me sometimes to talk. But my loyalties always stayed with the guys. My guys. _My Boys. _

Even though I had little to no experience with romantic relationships, they trusted me with their problems and issues, triumphs and joys, concerns and victories. I was "one of the guys" but I was also a little sister, a big sister, a surrogate mother figure, a fill in "girlfriend", a sounding board. That's what made me theirs and them mine.

But, now I'm the noob.

Being a noob at anything was the shits. Being a noob as a vampire could get somebody killed.

I thought I would wet myself laughing at the expression on Peters face when he drank that deer. He looked like a little kid when you give them a lemon wedge for the first time. His whole face scrunched up, eyes squeezed closed, mouth puckered, nose wrinkled, tongue poking out, shaking his head quickly back and forth.

Half way through it, he looked up at me, raised the deer in salute and said "Cheers!" Everybody laughed. Jasper was standing next to me with a huge shit-eating grin on his face and Emmett let out a belly laugh from behind me. Edward chuckled beside Emmett.

I knew the rest of them were here as well, but they were on the periphery. They were keeping an eye on me. It had been explained to me that the smell of human blood would make a new born, such as myself, quite literally bat-shit crazy with blood lust. Yeah.... don't think I want to see that. _Really_ don't want to be a part of it. So it won't bother me if they feel the need to babysit for a while.

They told me that the animal blood would turn my eyes gold, over time. Right now they were bright red. The Doc had explained that. He said that it was because my vampire body was still using up my left over human blood. This also makes me stronger and faster than most for the time being.

Short version: Human blood = red eyes.

Peter and Charlotte both have red eyes.

I'm not gonna dwell on that right now. I'm gonna file that away under "To Be Discussed When I Get A Handle On my Brain Function."

I don't know if this is normal or not but I feel like I've developed hardcore ADHD or something. My brain goes fifty different directions at the same time. And it never seems to stop. Except when I was hunting. Then it was like my mind and body were both focused as sharply as a laser. All I could smell, was the blood. All I could hear, was the blood. All I could see, was the blood. All I could think about, was the blood.. All I wanted, was the blood.

It was all very primal and animalistic. And disturbing. And a little thrilling.

* * *

**A/N **_I know this took forever and I offer no excuses, just a heartfelt apology. _

_At least one reader asked me about my O/C's name, Buffy. No this isn't going to be crossover or anything like that. I don't even like that TV show. We can chalk her odd name up to my lack of originality and my daughters suggestion that I use my name (well, it's actually my nickname, but it gets used way more than my given name) for my O/C since I was giving her a lot of my personality and experiences. Sorry for any confusion. Feel free to let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. This is my first story so I know I'll be making mistakes. I'll try to keep them to a minimum._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Buff_


End file.
